Dengan kamu, ya?
by sehon-ey
Summary: Contohnya basa nitrogen saja selalu berpasangan. Sitosin dengan guanin, Adenin dengan timin. Lalu aku dengan siapa ya? Park Jimin / Min Yoongi. MinGa / MinYoon. BL. Rnr juseyoo


**Dengan kamu, ya?**

Park Jimin / Min Yoongi

MinGa / MinYoon

Jimin!top.

Dont like dont read.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kalau kata orang sih, jangan terlalu di bawa perasaan soalnya dia baik sama semua orang. Kayaknya kata-kata itu cocok mendeskripsikan sosok Jimin menurut Yoongi, kalau Yoongi itu orangnya tidak terlalu mudah bergaul dengan suasana baru berbeda dengan Jimin yang dengan mudahnya mencari teman. Buktinya dia bisa deket dengan Yoongi aja udah sebuah pembuktian bahwa emang Jimin itu ramah nan baik. Jadi jangan di salah artikan tingkah baiknya.

Yoongi yang lagi sibuk dengan tugas ekonomi yang masih tinggal lima belas lagi dan essai semua bikin dia pusing. Tangan kirinya sibuk membuka lembaran-lembaran buku yang lain mencari jawaban atau rumus di sana, sedangkan tangannya yang kanan sibuk ngetik soal di google biar lebih gampang.

Ketika lagi sibuk-sibuknya nyari jawaban tiba-tiba ada yang manggil dan membuat Yoongi menoleh sedikit memandang dengan tatapan penuh bertanya kepada Seokjin yang memanggilnya. "Ada kak Jimin si jurusan ipa." Ujar Seokjin mendetail dari nama sampai sekalian jurusan membuat Yoongi mendengus kecil lalu meletakkan ponselnya dulu lalu menuju ke luar kelas.

Pas dia keluar di kelas Jimin udah berdiri dengan tegapnya, lalu ketika menemukan wajah Yoongi yang di tunggu-tunggunya Jimin langsung tersenyum sumringah. "Kok tadi engga ke kantin?"

Yoongi menggaruk tengkuknya canggung karna temen kelasnya banyak yang liatin dan ada banyak temen-temen Jimin yang lagi nungguin Jimin. Berarti tadi Jimin di kantin nyariin dia dong? Yoongi menggeleng kasar, engga boleh bawa perasaan! Kak Jimin itu baik sama semua orang! Oke! Yoongi udah sedikit memantapkan hatinya lalu menunjuk meja ya yang penuh buku-buku. "Tugas ekonomi kak, essai semua. Males ke kantin." Jawabnya menjelaskan segala yang ingin Jimin ketahui. Soalnya dari tadi Jimin ngelirik-lirik ke arah tempat Yoongi tadi.

Temen-temen Jimin di belakang udah bersiul-siul genit menjadikan Yoongi objek gurauan mereka.

"Udah makan belum?" Tanya Jimin lagi.

Yoongi menggeleng. "Tapi, tadi udah nitip kok sama Hoseok pas dia ke kantin."

Alih-alih bukannya pergi atau apa Jimin malah keluarin roti bakar sama susu pisang dari kocek jaketnya yang dari tadi tangan Jimin terus berada di dalam itu. "Makan punya aku dulu takutnya Hoseok lama." Katanya sambil nyengir yang sukses bikin Yoongi memerah padam. "Aku duluan ya! Ada hafalan rumus!" Ujar Jimin pamit sambil berjalan mundur biar tetep bisa liat Yoongi sampai masuk. Yoongi cuman bisa tersenyum canggung sangking bingungnya mau ngapain lagi.

Dan ketika Jimin udah balik badan Yoongi udah bisa tersenyum lega. Hatinya juga udah lega, engga perlu kaya lari marathon lagi jantungnya.

"Kayaknya udah sebulan lebih gini kak Jimin rutin liatin kamu di kelas, dan perhatian bangetttttt," celetuk Seokjin sambil ngerangkul pundak Yoongi yang udah merosok pas duduk di kursi. "Emangnya kamu engga ada rasa gitu, Yoon? Biasanya kan kalau di gituin rata-rata pada dibawa perasaan."

"Kak Jimin baiknya ke semua orang kok."

"Emang baiknya ke semua orang, tapi yang di istimewain kamu doang. Kalau dia baik semua orang, harusnya di kelas ini semua di kasih roti sama susu. Lah ini cuman kamu doang?" Cerocos Seokjin yang ngedumel engga jelas, nah ini kenapa Seokjin yang kesel? "Buka dong rotinya, laper nih! Namjoonnya engga peka mau beliin aku makanan." Ujarnya sedikit melengking semoga aja Namjoon yang di pojok kelas lagi main game mobile lagend lebih peka terhadapnya.

Oh laper ternyata.

Yoongi langsung buka rotinya dan bagi dua sama Seokjin. Dan di setiap ia mengunyah perkataan Seokjin berputar-putar.

.

.

.

Baru aja mau nutup pintu kelas tiba-tiba ada suara yang memanggil Yoongi. Dan ia udah hafal suara siapa.

Park Jimin. Kakak kelasnya.

"Baru selesai piket ya?"

Yoongi ngangguk lalu langsung ngunci pintu kelasnya.

Kemudian hening. Yoongi sih memang suka hening seperti begini.

"Ada kegiatan lagi atau langsung pulang?" Jimin kembali membuat sebuah obrolan yang membuat mau tidak mau Yoongi harus menjawabnya.

Ia mengangkat buku tulisnya yang bersampul putih bening dengan di dalamnya berlapis sampil padi dengan rapi. "Mau ngumpulin tugas, baru deh pulang." Jawabnya sedikit lebih banyak dari pada biasanya, ya sekali-kali lebih menghargai Jimin yang mengajaknya untuk berbincang. "Oh iya, gimana tadi hafalannya?" Jarang-jarang Yoongi yang memulai berbicara.

Jimin terlihat antusias setelah mendengar pertanyaan dari Yoongi. "Pusing," jawabnya sambil geleng-geleng kepala dan ekspresinya bener-bener seperti orang sedang sakit kepala.

"Iya ya?" Yoongi terkekeh kecil melihat tingkah Jimin. "Aku mah anak ips pasti engga ngerti."

Jimin mendecak engga terima. "Kamu itu ranking lima dari semua angkatan kamu. Paling di kasih buku kelas sebelas juga ngerti langsung." Yoongi hanya senyum malu karna Jimin sampai tahu sedetail itu tentangnya. "Omong-omong aku kalau belajar Kimia itu rada sensi sih."

Yoongi melirik Jimin penasaran. "Kenapa?" Tanyanya.

Jimin memasukkan kedua tangannya kedalam jaketnya lalu menatap lurus kedepan dengan senyum mengembang sempurna. Yoongi yang sedang menatap sisi samping Jimin tiba-tiba menahan nafasnya, Yoongi tahu kok kalau Jimin itu memang ganteng. Tapi kalau dari sisi samping malah lebih tampak jelas segala postur wajahnya, hidung mungil lancip, rahang tegas, dahi kecil dan rambut berantakan yang karna sering di usaknya menambah point tersendiri.

"Semua unsur di kimia ada pasangan. Contohnya basa nitrogen saja selalu berpasangan. Sitosin dengan guanin, Adenin dengan timin. Lalu aku dengan siapa ya?" Ujarnya dengan nada menggantung. Yoongi udah panas dingin dengernya, udah nyuruh dirinya engga terlalu berharap tapi pas Jimin kayak gini selalu berharap kalau dia orangnya.

Pokoknya bukan kamu Yoon! Bukan kamu! Buk— _**eh**_?

"Dengan kamu, ya?"

Yoongi cuman bisa diam, bingung mau jawab apa. Ini serius atau cuman main-main, sih? Dan tiba-tiba Jimin udah ngomong duluan. "Yaiyalah dengan aku, mau dengan siapa lagi ya kan?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

kkeut/

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

hai, hai! aku balik lagi setelah mager dan ini juga ngetiknya maksa biar malesnya ga kebablasan hehe~

see ya!

 **Jangan lupa review guys~**


End file.
